


【Mobius】[Chapter 15] Partner（2）

by luoyin1218



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyin1218/pseuds/luoyin1218
Summary: 滴滴滴——
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 20





	【Mobius】[Chapter 15] Partner（2）

（2）  
叫了代驾回到裴珠泫的公寓，安熙真刚好打来询问新案子的有关事项。  
谈心过后孙胜完就对这个助理十分看重，总想着多教些东西，于是详之又详地聊了许久，再抬头裴珠泫已经不见人影。  
“珠泫尼？”她握着电话疑惑回首。  
“书房。”  
循着女人沉静的声音推开房门——裴珠泫洗完了澡、正裹着浴袍靠在椅上，听见动静朝她温柔一笑。  
“怎么不吹头发？这样容易感冒。”孙胜完眉梢微蹙。  
“房里很暖，不会的。晚点再去。”裴珠泫招招手，“来看这个。”  
电脑桌面上的图案并不陌生，孙胜完挑了下眉，“莫比乌斯环？你最近在做相关设计么。”  
她是社科类出身，对这些不怎么了解。  
“唔……准确来说是以前的构想，只是忽然想到一些事，把它翻出来看看。”  
裴珠泫眼神示意坐下，孙胜完看看这里唯一的椅子和它的主人，避开了某人昭然若揭的小心思，干脆撑着手臂坐到书桌上。  
“莫比乌斯环是一种单侧、不可定向的曲面，属于拓扑几何学的重要研究对象。这一理念在建筑设计中的运用也很多，哈萨克斯坦国家图书馆、突尼斯圆形剧场都有莫比乌斯概念，荷兰的NEXT建筑事务所也设计过莫比乌斯景观，不过在几何学、建筑学之外，它还被赋予了另一层浪漫含义。”  
孙律师平时总是规矩严谨，像这样脊背微佝、晃着腿坐在桌子上的事屈指可数，倒有种不羁的少年气。裴珠泫眼眸微弯。  
“人们认为莫比乌斯环象征着无限和循环往复，因此用它代表爱情永恒，就像钻石代表情比金坚一样。”  
孙胜完心头一跳，心虚地看了恋人一眼。  
“我们重逢以来发生了很多事，有些让我想起在H大的日子。”  
裴珠泫的语气依然平淡温柔，心底却暗暗好笑——小家伙大概又在准备什么惊喜吧。  
不过没关系，她也有她的秘密。  
“命运的安排就像莫比乌斯环，那些我遗憾错失的事，总是一次又一次回到原点、给我机会重新圆满……今夜舞会上的这支舞，我从没想过能再和你跳。”裴珠泫轻叹，“在这一点上，老天待我还是很公平的。”  
只是她最在意的永远都不可能圆满了……那些残缺痛苦的回忆，只能靠时间掩盖。  
“那就继续补完它。”  
孙胜完柔声道：“我们可以再到汝矣岛看樱花，去丽水看夜海，甚至可以回H大找间教室蹭课——我都没和你一起上过课呢。”她觑着裴珠泫笑，“不过你现在可不像个学生，或许……裴教授？”  
静了一会儿，女人危险地眯起眼睛，“‘看起来不像个学生’？”  
“……”  
“呃，我是说……珠泫尼气质比较成熟……毕、毕竟已经工作这么久了……”  
年龄和体重不愧是女人永恒的敏感话题。  
意识到说错话的孙胜完慌张地往后缩了缩，却立刻被起身靠拢的裴珠泫扣住双手、困锁在一堆书籍之前。  
“嗯~气质成熟~”女人语调戏谑，鼻尖抵在年下颈边轻轻磨蹭，清新的香气温柔缭绕。  
孙胜完咬着唇，勉强克制逐渐激烈的心跳。  
“你是不是喝醉了？”裴珠泫忽然问。  
“嗯，有一点。”孙胜完老实回答——她酒量本就不好，交际场合又不得不喝，几杯香槟都有些上脸，和熙真打电话那么久也是为了吹风醒酒。  
“怪不得。”  
裴珠泫微凉的唇从耳廓一点点亲过去，直到覆住恋人的唇，“……那正好做一点符合我年纪的事。”

低哑含情的嗓音如一枚火星点燃引线，平淡温馨的氛围倏然暧昧。  
孙胜完被拢在怀里极尽温柔地亲吻，吹风许久才降下的体温又蓦然上升——裴珠泫的发还湿润地搭在肩头，咫尺之间携着她沉沦进馥郁芬芳的气息。  
她想抱她，却先触到发梢的水珠，于是携着水汽摸到浴袍边沿凸起的纹路，拇指划过边界、抚上精致的锁骨线条。  
“……是胜完先的。”裴珠泫鼻腔里溢出低吟，睁开眼深深望着她笑，“我只好礼尚往来了。”  
孙胜完喘了口气，还没回神又被揽紧腰背重新吻住。  
灯被按灭，门缝里朦胧的光在彼此身上落下昏黄的影，孙胜完鼻息渐重、心跳骤然拔高，忍了片刻终于不管不顾地回吻过去。  
舌尖缠绵地相互试探撩拨，吻了一会儿裴珠泫的唇往下移，右手绕到颈后解开领结系带——宝石领结被小心放到一旁，马甲却被径直扯开，三粒金属扣落在地板上蹦出轻响，又骨碌碌滚到椅子底下。  
衬衫扣子被一枚枚挑开，灼热的吻顺势落在锁骨上，孙胜完眼底覆上朦胧的水汽，细喘中添上了呜咽。  
女人秀挺的鼻尖抵在锁骨下方的肌肤上磨蹭，灼热的呼吸笼在衬衫之间，又反过来给鼻尖蒙上一层薄汗。左手从衬衫下摆探进来，绕到身后解开内衣扣，指尖的薄茧抚在脊柱上，每一下摩挲都带来情动不已的战栗。  
“胜完……”  
唇齿轻易在娇嫩的肌肤上留下痕迹，恋人的声音像风簌簌吹过沙丘，轻柔、低哑：“……我可以吗？”  
孙胜完脸颊滚烫地咬着下唇，抬手缓缓揽住裴珠泫的肩膀。  
她没有什么不能给予的……如果想要的话，就全部都拿走吧。  
是你，只因为是你。  
“等等……”就在亲吻重新落下之前，她收拢手臂抱紧她。  
裴珠泫轻声问：“怎么了？”  
“去、去床上……”孙胜完脸埋在她颈窝里，软糯的声音轻得能被一阵风吹散，“好不好？”  
安静片刻，低沉的笑声蓦然响在身前。  
裴珠泫眼眸微敛，径直凑过去舔吻她圆润的耳垂，说话时的热流霸道卷过耳蜗：“不、好。”  
桌面的书籍被随手一拂，全数砰然落在脚边，炙热的吻毫不容情地重新落在同样温度的肌肤上——孙胜完已经无暇反驳，全部精力都用于自我克制，唇上被咬出浅浅的齿痕，眼眸紧闭呼吸颤抖。  
胜完，我的胜完……你到底明不明白？你越是这样，我就越想欺负你。  
裴珠泫勾了勾唇，指尖借着滑腻的汗珠移到胸前勾挑揉捏，不出所料听见轻细的呻吟：“嗯……”  
心口一烫，清幽眸底仿佛有墨氤开、层叠涌起隐忍的情潮，她不假思索地低头含住那枚珠玉。

或许是想刻意遗忘此时此刻令她羞耻的一切，孙胜完的思绪沉入一片混沌。  
她未曾有过这样的体验，更没想过初次会在书房——灯光暗下，可电脑屏幕还亮着莹莹的光，像被什么在黑暗中窥视着。  
然而羞耻的同时又有一种隐秘的欢愉自身体深处涌起。  
她知道，那是渴望……被裴珠泫占有的渴望。  
不知是不是刻意为之，衣衫被解开来却不完全剥落，只一件件凌乱地挂在臂弯上，如同盛开的花瓣层层堆叠。孙胜完也没有力气再动手解除束缚——除了抓住眼前的人和艰难地呼吸，她仿佛什么都做不到了。  
脑海中奏响一首悠长的爵士，甜蜜温柔的气息于周身浮动。她被细致的撩拨变成一枚熟透的果实，又在心上人的唇齿间溢出汁水——有肌肤上连绵的汗，也有难以启齿的情潮。  
她们的汗水混在一起，呼吸混在一起，激烈的深吻间甘甜的津液也混在一起。或许欢爱的意义就在于此——她们忘却了时间，如此完满地、不分彼此地交融为一。  
然而这到底还是充满了未知，是她想而不敢的体验。  
指尖试探的时候她惊得呼吸紧绷浑身僵硬，下意识往后退。裴珠泫的动作随之一顿。  
暧昧的氛围凝滞了一秒。  
孙胜完惶惑地睁开眼，忐忑去看恋人的神情。可下一秒，那只手移过来握住了她的，熟悉的温柔嗓音在耳畔熨帖拂拭：“乖，不怕。”  
意识还未回笼，吻已经沿着腰腹一路向下——温热的唇掠过胸口、肋下，又轻轻落在腹部的疤痕上，她感到被舔舐的酥麻。  
“不……啊……”  
再往下，阻止声未曾说完，湿热柔软的触感倏然侵蚀了感官。  
舌尖柔韧灵活地吸吮挑动，而一分钟前那唇还亲吻着她的。孙胜完脑中隆隆作响，全然遗忘了周遭的一切。  
情欲积聚的过程像过山车，到了巅峰蓦然坠下，却又比那要激烈汹涌得多——是暗夜里翻涌的惊涛骇浪，她如一叶浮舟飘摇，只能身不由己、慌乱抓紧裴珠泫的手。  
可又觉得，这比任何感觉都要温柔而心动——像被抛入云端，置身轻软的云朵间，空旷、轻松，瞬息经历了一段漫长的时光。  
生理泪水溢出眼角，溺水般急促的喘息渐渐放大，将空旷的房间填补完全。  
“……胜完。”  
她睁开眼，望进裴珠泫怜惜的眼眸。  
女人擦去她眼角的泪痕，孙胜完被抱在怀里平复气息。心跳平缓后她终于退开，却惊讶地睁大眼——裴珠泫的鼻尖上，有什么闪烁着莹润的光泽。  
那不像是汗，是……  
裴珠泫显然也发现了，却只在孙胜完满脸通红的凝视中抬起指尖懒懒抹去。  
片刻后，伴着一声低笑，红润的舌尖凑到手边轻舔一下。


End file.
